Sitcom Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite TV characters from past and present sitcoms battle it out in a Royal Rumble-style event for a chance to win 1,000,000? It's 50 contestants with one prize on the line! Who will be crowned our first ever 'Sitcom Royal Rumble' winner? Features shows from ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX, Nickelodeon, Disney and TBS. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Ch 1: Pre-Show Interviews

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney or Nickelodeon. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pre-show Interviews<br>**

* * *

><p>Legendary WWE announcer "Mean" Gene Okerlund and current WWE announcer Renee Young was shown on both the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the 50 contestants that were competing in this once in a lifetime event.<p>

_**A.C. Slater's Interview**_

Renee Young was at the locker room area, standing next to "Saved By The Bell" character and fan favorite A.C. Slater.

**Renee Young:** AC Slater, you have a terrific wrestling background at Bayside High School. How will your experience fare in this once-in-a-lifetime Royal Rumble.

**A.C. Slater:** To be honest Renee, I'm feeling pumped as it is. As a wrestler for the wrestling team, I'll handle just fine against any opponent, regardless if how big or small they are. There's gonna be forty-nine other people gunning for me to get their hands on the $1,000,000, but no matter what happens in the Royal Rumble, I'm gonna fight my way to the end. And nobody, especially Zack and Screech, aren't gonna stop me.

_**Jesse Katsopolis's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was standing right beside "Full House" bad-boy Jesse Katsopolis in the interview area.

**Mean Gene Okerlund:** Jesse Katsopolis, you've got a date with destiny in the first ever Sitcom Royal Rumble. Tell me, how are you feeling?

**Uncle Jesse:** Oh, have mercy, I'm feeling great as it is. Of course, I don't know who could be in the match with me, but no matter who's gonna be in the ring, whether it's a judge, a shoe salesman, a bartender, a nerd, or a group of nerds, I'm ready and I'm psyched. Anyway, it's best you get out of my way, I've gotta train.

_**Mike Biggs's Interview**_

Renee Young was still at the locker room area with "Mike & Molly" cop Mike Biggs. However, not with him was his usual partner-in-crime Carl McMillan.

**Renee Young:** With me standing right now is Mike Biggs, who is training for his big moment in the Sitcom Royal Rumble. Mike, you feel pumped. Why's that.

**Mike Biggs:** Isn't it obvious? It's a date with destiny. Oh, plus I'm trying to burn off some calories from that meatball sub that Carl fed to me. Nothing but a little hunger never hurt me from my training. If any skinny toothpick comes across me, me and Carl are gonna snap 'em all like twigs on branches. Which reminds me, it's Fig Newton time.

Mike soon left Renee's side, just to get his hands on Fig Newtons that were sitting inside a catering table. However, Renee Young was still staring at him blankly. Feeling agitated, Mike told her to beat it with his mouth stuffed.

**Mike Biggs:** *muffled* I'm done with the interview. You can leave now.

**Renee Young:** Oh okay, thanks for your time.

_**Dez Wade's Interview**_

"Mean" Gene Okerlund was still at the interview area with "Austin & Ally" fan favorite Dez Wade. In Dez's hand, he was chowing down on a bag of Twizzlers.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund:** With me standing right now is Dez Wade from "Austin & Ally". Dez, you have any motivation going into this match?

**Dez:** *feeling confused* I was supposed to have motivation? Um, I only brought was my Twizzlers.

**"Mean" Gene Okerlund:** *rolling his eyes* Maybe I've been talking to the wrong person...

_**Red Forman's Interview**_

Renee Young was next to the locker room area where "That 70's Show" father Red Forman was standing next to her.

**Renee Young:** Ladies and gentleman, Red Forman from "That 70's Show". Red, you've shown to be a veteran of many wars that you've fought in. How do you view the Sitcom Royal Rumble so far?

**Red Forman:** Let me ask you something, Renee. I've been through hell with my dumbass son and I've put up a lot more with my wife through a decade. All of those 49 other dumbasses aren't gonna see me coming. I've been through these things, and I can fight any better than those wimpy WWE and TNA anyday of the week. And if those naysayers have any problem with that, I'll send my foot between their asses so deep, they're gonna want instant surgery.

**Renee Young:** *feeling uncomfortable* Weird image to think of, but thank you for your time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes the recorded pre-show interviews. I know it was only five, but I didn't want to spoil the contestants that were gonna compete. But however, I did thrown some names of who would would be competing. So, here's are the leaked contestants.<strong>

**Confirmed: **  
><strong>A.C. Slater (Saved By The Bell)<strong>  
><strong>Jesse Katsopolis (Full House)<strong>  
><strong>Mike Biggs (Mike &amp; Molly)<strong>  
><strong>Dez Wade (Austin &amp; Ally)<strong>  
><strong>Red Forman (That 70's Show)<strong>

**Rumored (although it may not be true):**  
><strong>Zack Morris, Screech Powers (Saved By The Bell)<strong>  
><strong>Carl McMillan (Mike &amp; Molly)<strong>

**Who will also be included in the Rumble? You'll just have to find out later on in the story to find out. Anyway, that was the pre-show, next chapter is gonna be the real thing! So see ya!**


	2. Ch 2: The Rumble Begins

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: National AnthemThe Rumble Begins  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The place was Madison Square Garden. Around 22,000 fans had shown up to attend this unbelievable event. People from all shapes and all sizes were awaiting the fireworks that was about to sound off inside The World's Most Famous Arena, therefore indicating the start of the event. All of the signs in the arena were a lot vocal, having things that said 'Full House Sucks' to 'Sheldon Rules' and from 'Screech 4 Prez' to 'Red Forman: 3:16'. The fans were already getting patient as it was.<p>

After growing restless for nearly 25 minutes...

_*BOOM!*_

The fireworks went off in the sky, blasting red, white and blue colors all throughout the building. The building was flashing different colors from red, white and blue as well, making it look like some sort of American rave party.

After the fireworks were finished sounding off, the people all cheered on their feet as the camera was shown getting a good look at them. The screaming was so loud and erupting that the roof could hardly contain it all. Aside from the screaming fans, the camera got a good look at the announce team sitting next to ringside.

**Michael Cole:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the first-ever sitcom Royal Rumble! I'm Michael Cole, and with me as always is my broadcast partner, JBL!

**JBL:** Oh man, I cannot wait for this! We're here at the World Most Famous Arena where 50 of the most popular sitcom characters on TV battle it out for One mil! It's so loud, the roof's looking to explode any minute now!

**Michael Cole:** You got that right, JBL! All sitcom characters from shapes to sizes get a golden opportunity to fight it out for a chance at glory and a chance at the $1,000,000.

**Jerry "The King" Lawler:** Oh man, imagine the big names that are gonna be in this. You've got Al Bundy, Carl Winslow, Steve Urkel, Sheldon Cooper, Screech, Red Forman, Barney Stinson, I'll tell ya, it's gonna be total bedlam in New York City!

**Michael Cole:** Well, we won't have to wait any longer, gentleman! We're all set so let's go to the ringside to legendary WWE announcer, "The Fink" Howard Finkel!

The camera centered around ringside where "The Fink" Howard Finkel stood. After the bell rang, the ring announcer spoke to the fans.

**The Fink:** Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 1st annual Sitcom Royal Rumble!

The crowd all stood up cheering their heads off. They were finally getting to see the action they've been wanting to see for quite some time, but the Fink actually had other plans.

**The Fink:** But before I explain the rules of the Royal Rumble, allow me to introduce to you the individual who will be singing our National Anthem, Roseanne Conner!

As Roseanne Conner from "Roseanne" started getting in the ring, he was greeted by boos all around Madison Square Garden.

Some of the fans around ringside even scurried behind their seats, scared of what was about to happen. Heck, even the commentators at ringside all cringed in impact.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no, you really gotta be kidding me here.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh please don't let her sing. I swear, do not let her sing.

**JBL:** *looking pleased* I don't know. I think this could be good.

As she grabbed the microphone, Roseanne Conner waved to the fans, which didn't respond to her one bit.

After that five-second silence, the National Anthem started to play around the sound-speaker.

**Roseanne Conner:** *singing* OHHHH SAY, CAN YAAAA SEEEEE? BYYY THE DAWWWN'S EARLY LIIIIIIIIIGHT! WHAT SO PROUDLY WE HELLLLLLLLED! AT THE TWILIGHT'S LAST GLEAMING! WHOSE BROAD STRIPES AND BROAD STAAAAAAAAAARS, THROUGH THE PEEEERO-LOUS FLIIIIIIIGHT! OVER THE RAMPARTS WE WAAAAAAAATCHED WE'RE SO GALLANTLY SCREAMING! *screaming* AND THE ROCKETS RED GLAAAAAAAAAAAARE, THE BOMBS BURSTING IN AAAAAAAAAAAIR...

During Roseanne Conner's singing, everyone screamed in pain in mercy. Some of the fans even tried choking themselves off, and even finding some sort of weapon to kill themselves while being held back by security.

Even the eardrums of the commentators (mostly from Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole) were bleeding from the inside, despite wearing headphones.

**Michael Cole:** Dear god, somebody make her stop!

**Jerry Lawler:** Same here too!

**JBL:** *clapping and applauding* Bravo! Bravo! Better singer than Pavarotti!

Despite hearing the foul cries from fans and commentators, Roseanne Conner finished the closing moments of the song.

**Roseanne Arnold:** *still screaming* OHHHH, SAY DOES THAT STAAAAR-SPANGOLD BANNER YET WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OVER THE LAND AND OFF THE FAH-REEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND THE HOOOOOOOOOO OF THE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

After the song ended, Roseanne Arnold once again waved to everyone. Once again, she didn't get a response from the fans. It was all silent and no reaction at all. Luckily, the fans didn't manage to kill themselves from all of her singing.

When she left (to relief from the fans), The Fink stepped in the center of the ring to explain the rules.

**The Fink:** Well, that was unholy. *clears throat* Ladies and gentleman, let me explain the rules for the Sitcom Royal Rumble. Eariler, the first two participants who drew numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every 1 minute thereafter, another entrant will enter by the number that they choose. Remember, in the Royal Rumble, it is every man for themselves. No friends, only foes. Elimination will occur when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope and both feet much touch the floor. The last man who is remaining in the Royal Rumble after all forty-nine have been eliminated will be crowned the winner of the Sitcom Royal Rumble and will be awarded one million dollars!

The crowd once again were on the feet, cheering for the prize itself.

**Jerry Lawler:** This is what I've been waiting for, guys!

**JBL:** I know the same feeling!

After the cheering died down, the announcer now started to announce the entrants.

**The Fink:** And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number one...

The crowd now all awaited the entry of the first man. They all awaited for a good five seconds before the "Family Matters" theme song played throughout the arena, which brought out a stellar ovation.

Entering from the small titantron through the entranceway was a certain nerd that everyone hated to love. With his trademark glasses, stretched up suspenders, crotch-high pants and famous snort, he began walking down the aisle.

**The Fink:** From "Family Matters", Steeeeeeeve Urkel!

**Entrant #1: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, this is a surprise.

**Michael Cole:** Steve Urkel, the fan favorite of the show 'Family Matters', just drew the unluckiest number of them all!

**JBL:** A skinny guy like him isn't even gonna last long. I'll bet my $500 on it if he doesn't last all the way through the last entrant.

**Michael Cole:** Well, back at the 1995 Royal Rumble, Shawn Michaels entered at Number 1 and lasted all the way through number 30 to win! So far, anything can happen in the Rumble.

After Steve Urkel entered the ring, he raised his fists in victory to the fans, who were giving the nerd the support that he needed.

From there, the Nerd awaited the second entrant of the match.

**The Fink:** And now, here is the man who drew number two.

Steve Urkel cracked his knuckles, hoping to see what the second entrant would look like.

Luckily, he didn't wait any longer when "The Big Bang Theory" theme song played to a huge pop. This was very surprising to the fans and commentators alike. But what was much more surprising was the person who entered through the entranceway.

He was decked out in a t-shirt that featured his favorite superhero, The Flash. In fact, he loved the Flash so much that he started running down the aisle, a la Ultimate Warrior. While he was running from all four corners giving out high-fives to the screaming fans, The Fink announced him.

**The Fink:** From "The Big Bang Theory", Dr. Shelllllldon Cooper!

**Entrant #2: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, talk about your surprises!

**JBL: **We got two nerds starting out! I like it!

**Michael Cole: **Both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper are gonna start out this Rumble! Can you believe it?

**JBL: **I can! I'm hoping they get thrown out of the match that early! I can't even stand nerds, let alone look at them.

As Sheldon entered the ring, he was met in an intense standoff with fellow nerd Urkel.

The tension between them was so amazing and tense, that a knife was begging to be cut from them. It was almost like two outlaws battling for supremacy. It was like PokeMon vs. Digimon. It was like Pepsi vs. Coca-Cola. It was like Muhammad Ali vs. Mike Tyson. No matter which way you put it, the fans were begging to see Urkel vs. Sheldon.

**Michael Cole:** The fans have been waiting for this to happen!

**Jerry Lawler:** No kidding! I'm on the edge of my seat, Cole!

Both Urkel and Sheldon were urging each other to take the first punch of the match. Who was gonna throw down? Who was gonna flinch?

Everyone would find out when that bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I had to stop again, but I felt like it would be more dramatic if I stop them there.<br>**

**How surprising is it that we have Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper starting off in this Rumble? Who will be next to go after them? Will I get my extra brownies for this? The action will finally begin next chapter! Until then, cheers!**


	3. Ch 3: Nerds Attack!

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nerds Attack!<br>**

* * *

><p>Both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper had their faceoff. Now who was gonna throw the first punch? The decision was clear.<p>

After seconds of that tense faceoff, Sheldon slapped the taste off the nerd!

**JBL:** Oooh, what a slap to the kisser!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think the Statue of Liberty felt it from here!

A single slap was followed by many slaps coming from Sheldon.

But strangely, Steve Urkel started to slap back, therefore making this into a childish slap-fight against the two nerds.

**Michael Cole:** *disturbed* Wow, this is a bit strange.

**JBL:** Are you kidding me? I wanna see fists flying, not some toddler slapfight.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, despite being nerds, not much of them have a lot of fighting experience.

Suddenly, Urkel had the upperhand in the nerdy slapfight. He had Sheldon mounted on the mat as Urkel followed his slaps with a ten salute head-pound.

One by one, he kept pounding Sheldon's head repeatedly like a basketball.

**JBL:** Look at this, this is turning into a total cat-fight now!

**Michael Cole:** Maybe, yet you can't blame for the new-found disgust they have for one another.

**Jerry Lawler:** Both Sheldon and Urkel are dying to win this, no matter what it takes!

After several seconds of headpoundings, Sheldon managed to counter Urkel's slaps by turning him over. This time, Urkel was being pinned to by the floor.

From there, Sheldon managed to reply with fist-shots to the face. As a scientist, he grew pretty tired of the slap-shots, and decided to hit away with his fist!

**JBL:** Now this is what a fight really looks like!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, I must admit that the slap-fighting put me to sleep.

**Michael Cole:** I agree. Anyway, we have 10 seconds before the next entrant comes in! Who will it be!

After fighting each other off for now, both Urkel and Sheldon took a little breather. From there, they looked at the timer (which stood next to the entranceway), indicating that the third entrant was about to make his way in about...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #3: Dez Wade (Austin & Ally)**

As the buzzer sounded off, a ginger-haired teenager with a black shirt (which was covered by a green shirt) and green plaid pants made his entrance by running down the aisle and giving fans a high-five.

**JBL: ***rolling his eyes* Oh great. We have a geek...

**Jerry Lawler:** Maybe, but he's feeling determined to win this!

**Michael Cole:** Drawing in #3 is Dez Wade from Disney Channel's 'Austin & Ally'! I can't wait to see what he does!

As Dez entered the ring, he started going to work immediately by throwing dropkicks to the two nerds.

Then it was followed by separate hip tosses.

**Jerry Lawler:** Dez is cleaning house immediately!

**JBL:** I'm surprised! He can actually fight like a geek!

**Michael Cole:** So far, nothing is stopping Dez!

The momentum was now on Dez's side.

He then dodged a clothesline from Steve Urkel, only to grab the nerd and hit a Spinning Back Suplex.

**JBL:** He put Urkel in the suplex!

**Michael Cole:** Dez looking to prove everyone wrong in the Rumble!

After taking care of Urkel, Dez went to work on Sheldon, as he tried to deck Dez with a clothesline.

Just like his encounter with Urkel, Dez managed to counter the nerd's clothesline and hit him with a Russian Leg Sweep.

**Jerry Lawler:** A big Russian Leg Sweep!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon may need a gameplan to slow him down!

**JBL:** I'm really starting to like this kid! He's much whiter than Sheamus is!

Dez was feeding off the energy from the capacity crowd, who started chanting 'Dez' in YES-form. So far, he was the favorite.

Grabbing Sheldon's hair, he pointed to a 90 degree angle, which indicated that an elimination was about to take place.

**JBL:** Oh man, he's gonna eliminate one of the nerds! I love it!

Suddenly, Dez managed to whip Sheldon close to the ropes...

...

...only for Sheldon to counter, therefore sending Dez running over the top rope and onto the floor in an instant!

Dez's shocking elimination was greeted by a few boos by the way.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, there goes Dez!

**JBL:** No kidding. That was a disappointment if I ever saw one.

**Michael Cole:** Dez is the first man eliminated in the Sitcom Royal Rumble!

**1st Eliminated: Dez Wade; Eliminated by: Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 0:42**

As he was looking down at an eliminated Dez, Sheldon took another bit of a breather, but suddenly...

...

...Steve Urkel surprised him out of nowhere and lifted up Sheldon's feet, therefore sending him over the top rope.

Luckily for Sheldon, he managed to hang on to the middle rope, which managed to prevent his elimination.

**Jerry Lawler:** Whoa! Sheldon was almost doomed there!

**JBL:** Crap, that was close.

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon, of course, very aware of sneak attacks just like the one we saw now.

**JBL:** Hopefully someone else can try to eliminate him. That and Urkel.

As Sheldon re-entered the ring from under the ropes, the countdown clock began winding down to the 4th entrant of the match.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #4: Martin Payne (Martin)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 4th time, a black man with a flat-top and dressed in a white tanktop with black jeans began sprinting to the ring and yelling 'WHADDAP!' as he ran.

**Jerry Lawler: **Well, this Rumble's getting very interesting now!

**JBL: **Haha, I love this guy! He's crazier than a raccoon on juice!

**Michael Cole: **How will Martin Payne do in the 'Sitcom Royal Rumble'? We're willing to find out!

As Martin entered the ring, both Urkel and Sheldon decided to team up by ganging up after him.

**JBL:** *looking upset* Look at this! He's getting beat up by skinny nerds!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon not giving Martin a chance here.

After beating Martin down, Sheldon picked Martin up by his shoulders, which gave Urkel a free shot.

While Martin was trying to break free, Urkel was showing the loud-mouth his footwork that he displays in fights like this.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at Urkel paying tribute to Ali there!

**JBL:** He may float like a butterfly, but I highly doubt that he stings like a bee.

**Martin Payne:** *to Urkel* Ah, hell naw! There ain't no way you hittin' me!

Before Urkel could even think about hitting him, Martin managed to kick the nerd away.

In addition, Martin lifted his left leg and hit Sheldon with a low blow from behind.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh, there go Sheldon's crown jewels!

**JBL:** That's right, Martin! Show those nerds what you're made of!

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* You're not very much nerd-friendly, are you?

**JBL:** Only when they're gone!

As Sheldon was left to hold his nuts in pain, Urkel was shoved to the turnbuckle.

While the nerd felt groggy, Martin rushed after him by hitting a Shining Wizard, and following it with a running bulldog!

**JBL:** Martin hits a bulldog there!

**Jerry Lawler:** Martin's trying to fight the whole world!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon haven't been catching a break since Dez entered the ring.

**JBL:** Yeah, and it's still haven't been the same since he left.

After taking care of Urkel, Martin focused his attention on Sheldon Cooper (who was still holding his balls in pain).

He grabbed the skinny nerd and held him upside down. With the blood getting to Sheldon's brain, Martin dropped him via Piledriver!

**Jerry Lawler:** Good god, what a piledriver!

**Michael Cole:** Martin's picking up both Urkel and Sheldon's bones every chance he gets!

**JBL:** It's all just a matter of time!

While Martin was busy taking care of Sheldon, the 10-second countdown clock played on the entrance way, which meant number 5 was about to make his way.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #5: George Costanza (Seinfeld)**

As the horn sounded, a thick middle-aged man with glasses and a combover made his way down the aisle. Knowing that he was from New York City, he got a tremendous ovation for a hometown hero.

**JBL: **Oh, here he comes! One of New York City's finest!

**Michael Cole: **It's George Costanza from "Seinfeld"! Perhaps one of the funniest sitcom characters there ever was.

**Jerry Lawler: **CostanzaMania's running wild over New York City!

As George got inside the ring, he had trouble finding out who to fight.

Whether it was Martin, Urkel or Sheldon, George was a bit confused on who he wanted to target first.

**George Costanza:** *looking around* Oh man, who to fight, who to fight...

**JBL:** What are you doing there? Go for Urkel!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know. He may be thinking second thoughts about being in this!

George started staring at Martin, who was busy beating Sheldon down.

Before he could actually think about striking him, Urkel managed to get up and drag George to the left turnbuckle, treating him with turnbuckle kicks! One by one, Urkel was making Costanza's ribs tender than good old-fashioned barbecue.

**Michael Cole:** Urkel going all-out on Costanza.

**JBL:** Is George Costanza that plain stupid?

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, I do admit he's not that very bright when it comes to decisions!

While George was roughed up enough, Urkel whipped him to the other turnbuckle.

Suddenly, when he was rammed into the turnbuckle, George stumbled forward, hitting Steve Urkel with a spear! That thunderous impact brought a huge pop from the loyal NYC fans!

**Michael Cole:** *surprised* WHOA! What a spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** I admit, I didn't see that coming.

**JBL:** Who knew George had it in himself to do that?

As George got back up, he looked at his own hands in awe. Not to mention staring down at Urkel's broken down body. He was horrified, yet fascinated at what he pulled off.

**George Costanza:** I can't believe that. Did- did I actually do that?

**JBL:** *shouting to George* What are you waiting for, George! Eliminate him already!

Hearing JBL's voice shout to him, George picked up Urkel and sent him dragging to the top rope.

Using his strength, he managed to lift Urkel up the top rope. But Urkel managed to hang on to the middle rope, preventing elimination for now.

Meanwhile, Martin had Sheldon grounded at the upper right turnbuckle. He decided to lift Sheldon up so that he could climb the middle rope. Apparently, Martin had something high-risk in mind.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, this is high-risk, ladies and gentleman!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm certain this is a place that both men don't want to be now!

Martin then began tugging Sheldon's pants in hopes of getting a superplex. But Sheldon managed to hang on to the top rope in leverage.

As the nerd hung on, Sheldon began hitting away at Martin's ribs. After a couple of shots, Martin went down on the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like that superplex failed.

**JBL:** Yeah, but what on that nerd's mind? You think he's gonna slip and fall on the floor?

**Michael Cole:** I really doubt that would happen.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon managed to turn around. And yet, he managed to look behind his shoulder to see Martin getting up from that botch.

With yet another deep breath, Sheldon leaped and flipped his body back, hitting Martin with an unbelievable moonsault!

**Jerry Lawler:** Wha... no way!

**JBL:** I can't believe Sheldon pulled it off!

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon with an unbelievable moonsault from the top rope!

**JBL:** There was absolutely no way that nerd could do that to someone like Martin!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Well, he's definitely eating your words as far as I'm concerned!

As George was still struggling trying to get Urkel out of the ring and Sheldon and Martin were laying down on the mat, the clock started over to 10. This meant that the 6th entrant of the match was about to enter anytime soon.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to find out who'll be number six!

**JBL:** Can't wait to see who it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter everyone! Now that we got that out of the way, here are the stats!<br>**

**Eliminated: Dez Wade**

**Still in the ring: George Costanza, Martin Payne, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel**

**Entrants in the ring: 4**

**Entrants still left to go: 45**

**Who will be number 6, you ask? You'll just have to find out til next chapter! Until then, Happy Fall Season!**


	4. Ch 4: Eat Sleep Hardcore Repeat

**"Sitcom Royal Rumble"**

**Rated T for mild language and violence  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment, Total Nonstop Action, or sitcoms associated with ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, Disney, Nickelodeon or TBS. Anyway, I'd figured I'd do this for fun and amusement. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Eat Sleep Hardcore Repeat<br>**

* * *

><p>As George tried to get Martin and Sheldon out of the rumble, the clock winded down to the next entrant.<p>

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #6: Eric Forman (That 70's Show)**

As the bell sounded for the sixth time, a teenager with brown hair, a green t-shirt and brown bell bottoms came through the curtain and came running down the aisle.

**JBL: **Just perfect. They just had to put the wimp in.

**Jerry Lawler: **He's no wimp, JBL. It's Eric Forman from "That 70's Show"!

**Michael Cole: **Perhaps the youngest son of the Forman bunch. Well see if he's got what it takes to last long.

As soon as Eric entered the ring, he saw George trying to pull off a double elimination.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Eric went into a three-point stance, eyeing down George like a plate of chimichangas.

**Jerry Lawler:** What does Eric have in mind?

**JBL:** *cringing* Is he gonna take a crap in the ring? I don't wanna see that!

Just like that, Eric took off, raised his foot high in the air...

...

...and lowblowed George right in the johnson, making him squeal in pain!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** *feeling delighted* A-Ha! I like that! Nice move from Eric Forman! He isn't as wimpy as I thought he could be!

**Jerry Lawler:** Although I do admit that is a little dirty to begin with!

As George held his nuts in total pain, Eric mustered up surprising strength by lifting him up in a Samoan Drop position.

Holding on to him as long as he could, Eric performed an amazing airplane spin, spinning George Costanza around 1260 degrees!

**Jerry Lawler:** Hey, check this out!

**JBL:** How is someone the shape of a toothpick doing that!

**Michael Cole:** That's amazing!

**JBL:** I'm very certain Eric's taken steroids all of a sudden!

As Eric kept on spinning him, he had an idea in mind.

With George around his shoulders, he decided to knock down Martin, Sheldon and Urkel like dominoes. It was almost like George Costanza was a metal ladder all of a sudden and Eric decided to spin him around, knocking down everyone in sight. The crowd were on their feet for Eric Forman.

**Jerry Lawler:** Down does Martin!

**JBL:** And those two nerds as well! This Eric is something else!

**Michael Cole:** I wonder how long he's gonna spin him around for?

From Michael Cole's guess, Eric managed to spin George around for perhaps a good 45 seconds, which was perhaps long enough to introduce the next entrant into the Sitcom Royal Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** While Eric's still spinning Costanza around, let's take a look at who number 7 is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Bob Duncan (Good Luck Charlie)**

After the horn sounded for the 7th time, a middle-aged man with balding blonde hair and a shirt that read "Bob's Bugs-B-Gone", Bob Duncan ran down to the ring while giving out high-fives to the fans.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, here's another hungry competitor.

**Michael Cole:** It's Bob Duncan from "Good Luck Charlie", and he's ready for a fight.

**JBL:** What happened to his hair? Looks like he lost some of his hair and grew some on his back!

As Lawler and Cole both ignored JBL's awkward comment, Bob saw Eric still spinning George around.

As the skinny teenager soon turned to Bob, the exterminator speared Eric, therefore knocking him and Costanza down!

**JBL:** Whoa, what a spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Bob came out like a wrecking ball right there!

Bob was just getting started.

He noticed Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper having a test of strength. Bob saw this as an opportunity as he grabbed both contestants in the back of their heads. And just like a couple of football helmets on Monday Night Football, Bob slammed their heads together with a noggin knocker!

**Jerry Lawler:** OW! That's gotta hurt!

**JBL:** Yeah, that's just what I like to see! I'm glad he's sticking it to those nerds.

**Michael Cole:** *to JBL* You hate nerds?!

**JBL:** I always wanted to stuff them in lockers.

As Bob went to work on both Urkel and Sheldon, George Costanza felt dizzy because of the airplane spin that Eric Forman gave him. Apparently, he felt a bit sick to his stomach.

As Martin Payne grabbed Costanza by his collar, George did something so revolting that it forced fans and the entire commentators to cringe:

He ended up puking on him!

**Michael Cole:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** Or dear, that is disgusting!

**Jerry Lawler:** He got it all over Martin!

**JBL:** You think? It was all Eric Forman's idea to spin him around.

Martin looked down at his shirt and felt revolted by the smell, like he was gonna throw up himself.

Eric Forman saw this and capitalized by grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him over the top rope, down to the floor.

**JBL:** Well, there goes Martin!

**Jerry Lawler:** He won't be 'WHADDAP'-ing anytime soon! He's gone!

**2nd Eliminated: Martin Payne; Eliminated by: Eric Forman; Duration: 3:42**

After he got up, Martin tried to go back into the ring, but unfortunately for him, the referees held him back ignoring the vomit smell. With incomplete rage on his face, he stared up to Eric Forman.

**Martin Payne:** *to Eric* It ain't over, fool! I'm gonna git you back!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like he wants a grudge against Eric for eliminating him!

**JBL:** Oh waah waah on him, he got eliminated fair and square.

As the officials forced Martin to go back to the aisle and back to the locker room. The countdown clock appeared on the titantron, therefore indicating that the next entrant was about to enter on a count of 10.

**JBL:** We got number 8 coming! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: Mr. ****Leroy T. Brown (Meet The Browns)**

As the horn sounded for the eighth time, a middle aged overweight black man with a gray goatee, suspenders and colorful orange slacks made his way down the aisle, while getting a tremendous ovation.

JBL on the other hand, wasn't happy to see him.

**JBL: ***whines* Oh no, this guy's in the Rumble?

**Michael Cole: **It's Mr. Brown from the TBS sitcom, Meet The Browns!

**Jerry Lawler: **That's definitely some unusual attire!

**JBL: **He definitely ripped Urkel off, I can tell!

Mr. Brown looked up at George, who was still nautious from all the vomiting.

Seeing this, he capitalized for an opportunity by trying to clothesline him over the ropes. But as soon as he got in the ring and charged at him, George lowered down the ropes, which sent Mr. Brown over the top rope and down to the floor! Everyone in the building laughed and cheered for his elimination just like that!

**Jerry Lawler:** WHAT?!

**JBL:** Ha ha, tough luck, Mr. Brown!

**Michael Cole:** He was in the ring for perhaps a second, and the next thing you know, he's out immediately!

**3rd Eliminated: Mr. Leroy T. Brown; Eliminated by: George Costanza; Duration: 0:03**

As Mr. Brown got up, he looked at George in total shock. He couldn't believe that he was eliminated this early in the match! After all, he was the only contestant who only lasted a second in the Rumble.

Reacting in shock, he looked to the sky as if he was talking to God.

**Mr. Brown: ***shouting to the sky* Why God? Why did ya make me lose! Was it because of the orange pants I wore?

**JBL: **Sorry Mr. Brown, but talking to the big man in the sky's not gonna do you good!

As he was still complaining at ringside, both Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper were fighting back against Bob Duncan by chopping him through the ropes in order to rough him up.

**Michael Cole:** Both Urkel and Sheldon ganging up against Bob now!

**Jerry Lawler:** Nice to see them team up here!

**JBL:** Yeah, but sooner or later, one of them's gonna turn against the other.

After Bob was roughed up a bit, both Urkel and Sheldon irish whipped him into the ropes, which forced Bob to collide with Eric Forman.

But strangely, as he was whipped onto Eric Forman, Bob hit the youngster with a Goldberg-like Spear! That resulted in a huge pop with the audience!

**JBL:** Spear! Spear!

**Jerry Lawler:** Down goes Eric Forman right there!

As Eric Forman was still recovering from the spear, George Costanza was trying to get back up from his feet after the excruciating Airplane Spin that he took from Eric.

Both Urkel and Sheldon looked at him and saw an opportunity. As he was still recovering on the ropes, the two managed to lift up Costanza's legs and sent him tumbling over the top rope and onto the floor in an instant elimination!

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, George is out!

**Jerry Lawler:** And eliminated by Sheldon and Urkel nonetheless!

**JBL:** C'mon, you gotta give credit to Eric Forman for spinning him around like a merry-go-round!

**4th Eliminated: George Costanza; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel & Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 3:43**

As the ring officials began checking on George, Steve Urkel and Sheldon Cooper took their focus on Bob Duncan...

...

...who ended up clotheslining the nerds over the top rope. Luckily, both Urkel and Sheldon remained on the apron, keeping them safe for now.**  
><strong>

**JBL: **Whoa, we almost got double there!

**Jerry Lawler: **They were that close to being eliminated, though.

**JBL:** But seriously, I hope one of them gets outta there.

As the carnage continued, the Rumble clock lit up again, which meant that the 9th entrant was about to appear.

**Michael Cole:** We're about to see the ninth entrant. Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: ****Beck Oliver (Victorious)**

With the horn sounding for a ninth time, a teenager with shaggy black hair, leather jacket, blue shirt and denim pants rushed down to the ring while being greeted by a bunch of crazy L.A. fangirls.

Before he entered the ring, he looked under the apron searching for a weapon.

**JBL: **Oh, that's just great. We get another high-schooler...

**Jerry Lawler: **That ain't just any high schooler, that's Beck Oliver from Nickelodeon's "Victorious"!

**Michael Cole: **I think he's getting used to the hardware here!

After seconds of searching for a weapon, he brought out a trash can full of weapons.

As Bob Duncan tried to grab Beck's brilliant man-mane of hair, the high-school responded by sending a trash can straight to the exterminator!

**Jerry Lawler:** *surprised* Oh, hello!

**Michael Cole:** Bob definitely got exterminated there!

After Bob went down, Beck ascended up the top rope along with the trash can he got in his head.

He still took his focus on the exterminator himself. As Beck raised that trash can high in the air, he took off on flight. Luckily for Bob, he moved out of the way, which forced Eric Forman to take the hit himself instead!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh my!

**JBL:** Eric Forman just got himself a new dent on his forehead!

**Michael Cole:** Bob was lucky to escape right there.

Seeing Eric down on the mat gave Sheldon and Urkel an idea.

The two nerds decided to drag Eric Forman over the top ropes in order to eliminate the skinny youngster. But knowing the smart geeky genius that he was, Eric managed to latch onto the ropes like a spider monkey!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, we could say goodbye to Eric Forman!

**Jerry Lawler:** I wouldn't say so JBL! Look at him hang on like that!

**Michael Cole:** Urkel and Sheldon doing the best they can to eliminate Eric Forman from this rumble.

However, Urkel and Sheldon wasn't alone in the elimination process. Both Beck and Bob all decided to join in try to eliminate Eric Forman from the match, making this a 4-on-1 encounter.

The people all went behind Eric Forman, who tried not to let his fingers slip. Just to receive the ounce of support, everyone in L.A. all chanted his name.

**Crowd:** *chanting* Eric! Eric! Eric! Eric!

**Michael Cole:** These people are getting behind Eric Forman!

**JBL:** It may not matter anyway, because Eric's about to go bye-bye!

After having about 30 seconds to push Eric off the apron, the strength from those four men were zapped away as they ended up worn out on the mat.

Getting his feet back on the apron, Eric managed to ascend to the top rope. In an insane move, Eric pulled off a cannonball senton, knocking down every contestant in the match like a dog pile!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ha ha, cannonbaaaaaaaall!

**JBL:** He knocked every one of them down like bowling pins!

**Michael Cole:** So far, we might have a new Rumble favorite!

As most of the competitors were trying to recover from Eric's cannonball, the Rumble clock lit up on the titantron again, indicating that a new entrant was about to enter in just about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: A.C. Slater (Saved By The Bell)**

After the horn sounded out for the 10th time, a teenager with a black jheri curl and decked out in a red Olympic-style uniform made his way out through the curtain.

**JBL: **Another one of these high-schoolers again? First we got Urkel, then Dez, then Beck and now we have this guy?!

**Jerry Lawler: **Here's another favorite from the 90's! It's Slater from "Saved By The Bell"!

**Michael Cole: **Very interesting to see how Slater will fare here!

As soon as he got in the ring, he dug in the garbage can for a steel chair.

With a chair in hand, he placed it around the head of Bob Duncan, and followed it by a flying leg drop!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeouch! Leg drop on the steel chair!

**JBL: **He exterminated Bob Duncan on that move!

Slater's next target was the uber-nerd himself, Steve Urkel.

As the nerd was getting up, Slater grabbed him by the back of suspenders and muscled him up with a German Suplex.

**Michael Cole: **What a thunderous German Suplex by Slater!

**Jerry Lawler:** That might have sent Urkel's spine down a notch!

**JBL:** Hopefully that'll be enough to eliminate him!

After he took care of Urkel, Slater was approached by Beck Oliver, who tried to surprise him with a clothesline.

Using his smarts, Slater ducked under Beck and went behind him, connecting with a German Suplex! But yet, he still hung onto him!

**JBL:** Another German Suplex by Slater!

**Michael Cole:** Is he gonna attempt another one?

**Jerry Lawler:** He's like Brock Lesnar with a Michael Jackson jheri-curl!

With Beck around his arms, Slater dropped him again with another suplex.

But so far, Slater still wasn't done with him! Slater then transitioned into a dragon suplex, therefore dropping Beck yet again on the mat! The fans went crazy for Slater's impressive performance so far.

**Michael Cole:** Dragon suplex by Slater!

**JBL:** Is he gonna suplex him again?

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Slater's thinking about it!

But before Slater could drop him with another Dragon suplex, he got hit by a chair by Sheldon Cooper. That impact forced the momentum for Slater to die down completely.

**Michael Cole:** Unfortunately, Sheldon's not gonna allow that to happen!

**JBL:** That's not right. I wanted to see more from Slater.

Slater, however, was still holding on to Beck. This gave Sheldon an idea in his brain.

He emptied out the entire trash can full of weapons and stuffed both Beck and Slater inside the trash can. While being stuffed together, Sheldon went up the top rope, hoping that no one would make him tumble down to the floor.

**Jerry Lawler:** Oh man, this ain't gonna be good for Beck and Slater!

**Michael Cole:** What does Sheldon have in mind?

With a smirk on his face, Sheldon leaped up in the air and hit a missile dropkick on both men, knocking Slater and Beck on the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** WHOA! Talking about killing two hunks with one nerdy stone!

**JBL:** I may not like him, but I wouldn't be lying and say that was the most impressive thing I've saw from that nerd!

It had already become carnage around the ring.

As both Slater and Beck lied down in pain and as Bob Duncan was at the ropes trying to eliminate Urkel, the countdown clock had lit up yet again, therefore leading the way to the next entrant!

**JBL:** Oh, here comes number 11! I can't wait!

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5's coming up next everyone! But before we close out this chapter, let's see what stats we have now!<br>**

**Eliminated: Dez Wade, Martin Payne, Leroy T. Brown and George Costanza**

**Still in the ring: A.C, Slater, Beck Oliver, Bob Duncan, Eric Forman, Sheldon Cooper and Steve Urkel**

**Entrants in the ring: 6**

**Entrants still left to go: 40**

**Who's drawn number 11? Who will be on their way to a million dollars? And who's eaten my double fudge brownie? Either way, I don't know. But you'll soon find out next chapter. Feedbacks are appreciated! Stay tuned!  
><strong>


End file.
